The invention relates to a lashing platform with a mount for mounting a container set down on the lashing platform, wherein the mount is spring-mounted in the vertical direction and is connected via a first line to a gas storage means for storing the energy released when setting the container down on the mount of the lashing platform, and the gas storage means is connected via a second line to screwing devices which are supplied with energy from the gas storage means and are intended for removing twistlocks from and inserting them into the container.
A lashing platform of this type is for example known from WO 2007/098749 A1 or DE 10 2009 020 999 A1.
A particular advantage of this system is that the slot grippers for inserting twistlocks in and for removing them from the safety fittings of the container can be operated solely by the energy that is being released when a container is set down on the lashing platform.
However it is a disadvantage that the electrical/electronic components such as for example the control system, the sensors and the signalling of the lashing platform have to be fed either by a fixed power supply or by means of rechargeable batteries, a fixed power supply restricting the free positioning of the otherwise advantageous lashing platforms. Despite the fact that the rechargeable batteries can be replaced in a simple manner or can be recharged in a simple manner using the photovoltaic systems installed on the lashing platform, in particular at shady locations or in regions having a long-lasting rainy season it would be desirable to be independent from sunny weather.